The Loudest Temper
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: -¿Estas segura de que terminaron…? -"Bueno… Bobby no me lo dijo como tal, solo me comentó que Ronnie Anne no salió de su cuarto en todo el día... A veces las emociones pueden nublar el juicio y tenemos que vivir con las decisiones que tomamos en nuestros momentos de descontrol, Ronnie y Lincoln tendrán que aprender a controlar sus emociones y lidiar con las consecuencias.


_**The Loudest Temper**_

 _ **Chapter ½**_

En algún momento de su vida Ronnie Anne escucho la frase " _el que se enoja pierde"_ en su momento no le llego a dar importancia debido a su corta edad… para ella era una reacción natural a situaciones estresantes, inclusive conforme iba creciendo descubrió una fuente de fortaleza y seguridad en la " _ira_ "; no la malentiendan, nunca llegaba a tal extremo de atacar a alguien solamente por estar de malas ni mucho menos se amargaba la vida aferrándose a enojos momentáneos, lo único que hacia la chica era protegerse de los bravucones de la manera que ella conocía… con más _bravuconería_ ; Era simple, era eficaz y por el momento era lo que necesitaba… ¿Por qué? Bueno en su razonamiento, era la respuesta más natural cuando viajas por horas en autobús durante el maldito invierno para a ver a su _ahora ex novio_ y toparse con el infeliz traidor abrazado de su viejo crush de la primaria.

Tomando un suspiro largo y profundo, la chica latina trataba de reorganizar sus pensamientos y contener sus lágrimas… pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Ronnie estaba fallando miserablemente, su cabeza era un caos y varias lagrimas habían encontrado su camino hacia sus mejillas; Con una de sus mangas trato de secarse el rostro… deteniéndose al instante al recordar el origen de dicha prenda… con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su chamarra y la arrojó en el basurero más cercano; por suerte la joven se encontraba a pocas calles de llegar a su casa…

-¿Ronnie… te encuentras bien? – Una voz familiar la sacó de aquel trance girando su cuerpo para encontrarse con su interlocutor, Ronnie Anne se sorprendió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa y disimular las lágrimas le contestó…

-Hey. bien, un poco enferma por el frio –

-Si claro el frio… ¿Qué pasó? –Ante esas palabras, su postura cambio de una manera agresiva

-No quiero hablar de eso, nos vemos después – Apresurando el paso y dejando que el frio viento de noviembre secara los remanentes de sus lágrimas, Ronnie Anne volvió a escuchar aquella voz

-Recuerda que no importa lo que pase, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar… aquí estaré cuando lo necesites – En su mente se reproducían dichas palabras con la voz de su exnovio – _Maldito cerebro porque me odias_ – Pensó mientras levantaba una mano ausente como forma de despedida.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, la chica arrojo una lata de atún hacia la otra acera, metiéndose en un rápido movimiento se alegró de ver la casa vacía; todos tenían pendientes que hacer en la tarde hasta muy entrada la noche, tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas y tranquilizarse, lo menos que quería ahora es su familia entrometiéndose en su no _tan amorosa vida._

 **Flashback temprano ese mismo día**

Una chica con pelo negro sujeto por una coleta caminaba de manera apresurada por el estacionamiento del centro comercial de Royal Woods, su paso tan acelerado era por culpa del frio… no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de encontrarse con su novio después de semanas sin verse (en persona si contamos que video llaman casi a diario)

-Gracias por la invitación… pero tengo un compromiso para esta tarde… nos vemos en la escuela… bye. –Con un suspiro exagerado Ronnie Anne terminó la llamada, pasando las puertas y entrando en el tan ansiado calor del centro comercial.

 _Debería de llamarlo, así no pierdo tiempo dando vueltas a lo tonto_ –Pensó al sacar el teléfono y buscar el contacto de su _patético_ , - _Por otra parte puedo sorprenderlo , Lincoln se queja de vez en cuando de que no soy buena para las sorpresas –_ Dejando el teléfono en su bolsillo, Ronnie Anne decidió ir a buscarlo a los lugares más probables donde el estaría; Pasando por la tienda de comics, videojuegos, la de suministros de artes y la pizzería, Ronnie Anne se desesperaba al no encontrarlo por ningún lugar. Cansada, se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el jardín central y sacó su teléfono para marcarle a su novio, sin embargo, la chica notó que tenía la batería baja y poca señal debido a la tormenta; suspirando le envió un mensaje en su lugar, diciéndole en donde encontrarla y que fuera rápido por ella;

" _Vaya fin de semana relajante" –_ Pensó… ya había pasado una hora del tan limitado tiempo que disponía la pareja y Lincoln aún no se había dignado a llamarle o buscarla, y eso comenzó a molestar a la patinadora;

La chica se encontraba en un estado de estrés extremo, (a parte de la caótica vida en su casa) , las últimas semanas no habían sido nada amables para la mexicana, comenzando en la escuela y la temporada de exámenes la habían dejado exhausta y desvelada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para obtener buenas notas y al final haber obtener un insignificante 7 de promedio en la mayoría de sus evaluaciones… fue muy molesto para ella; además de soportar el sermón de su madre y de su tío de la necesidad de mejorar sus notas en caso de querer entrar a una buena escuela de medicina; La vida no conforme con esto , decidió darle más trabas a la joven, haciendo que su primo Carlitos descompusiera su laptop y la cámara de su celular al derramar un vaso de soda encima, dejándola incomunicada de su novio por casi una semana… y esperen hay más, debido a frio el parque donde ella acostumbre patinar se llenó de escarcha, causando que la joven sin darse cuenta, pasara su patineta por un pequeño charco congelado… ¡La caída rompió su tabla y lastimo su muñeca… y sorpresa!, otro regaño por parte de su madre y un castigo de un mes sin ir al parque… por cierto, ¿Olvide mencionar que estaba en su periodo?... pues bueno, lo estaba…

La chica necesitaba un rato de relajación, risas, insultos amigables, una conversación y aunque le costara admitirlo… besos y abrazos. Pero a veces las cosas no pasan como a uno le gustaría que pasaran.

-…aquí estaré cuando lo necesites –Ronnie Ann escuchó la voz de su novio detrás de las plantas que cubrían su visión. Intrigada se dio la vuelta lentamente, separando las hojas para ver mejor y para su sorpresa se encontró una imagen que jamás podría olvidar…

Abrazado de su novio se encontraba una chica de test blanca y pelirroja-castaño , con una blusa azul ligero y unos pantalones negros que completaban el atuendo; La chica tenía su rosto sumergido en el cuello de Lincoln y este le abrazaba de manera tierna y protectora mientras acariciaba su espalda y le decía unas palabras que Ronnie Anne no registró ; la visión de la joven latina se tornó en forma de túnel y solo observaba la ligera sonrisa de su "novio" mientras la pelirroja hacia ademanes de reírse y abrazar más al joven.

\- Cristina… sabes, de pequeño yo siempre te he… _Amado_ –"Escuchó Ronnie Anne… o eso fue lo que su mente le hizo creer pues el joven aún no había terminado la frase cuando de repente el puño de la joven se dirigió hacia su rostro… Los físicos aún están tratando de descubrir como una chica de 14 años cubrió dicha distancia en un instante.

-¿Ro. Ronnie Anne? -Trato de decir el joven Loud desde el piso y con su labio comenzando a sangrar

Ronnie Anne solo escuchaba un zumbido y su visión aún seguía enfocada en un ligero túnel de color rojo, pero al ver al chico de pelo blanco en el piso, su cordura regreso por un breve instante y los sonidos y la visión regresaron a su normalidad hasta que…

-¡Lincoln! –Se escucho la voz aguda y preocupada de Cristina mientras se acercaba hacia Lincoln; de nuevo aquella visión e ira se apoderaron de la joven, con una mirada fulminante logro que Cristina retrocediera y con una última mirada al desorientado chico que se encontraba aun en el suelo, Ronnie Anne hizo lo que nunca había hecho en su vida… Dar una patada a alguien caído y en sus partes íntimas si puedo agregar…

-Ron…nie espera… -Dijo Lincoln tratando de recuperar el aliento y levantarse, pero el dolor en su región intima le impedía ponerse de pie

-¿Para qué? – Grito con todo el odio que pudo conseguir (que en ese momento era demasiado) –¿Para tratar de decir mentiras maldita basura?; si la patada no te lo dejo claro estúpido –Ronnie Anne lo tomo del cuello de su camisa -terminamos… nunca en tu vida vuelvas a buscarme Loud, si lo haces será el último error que hagas capichi. Y con eso la joven mexicana salió con paso apresurado del centro comercial, con dirección a la parada de autobuses y tomar el expreso que la llevase a su casa; durante el camino la adrenalina y el shock le habían ayudado a no derramar ninguna lagrima, su cuerpo parecía estar en modo automático… hasta subirse en el autobús y comenzar a relajarse fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado… reiniciando la llama de su furia.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Por suerte su teléfono había muerto y todas las llamadas de Lincoln se iban directamente a buzón, la joven se había calmado lo suficiente para comenzar a "razonar" las posibles causas de lo sucedido, y todas las razones dejaban en mal lugar al peliblanco, tachándolo de lo peor y creyendo que todo lo que habían pasado juntos fue solo parte de un elaborado plan de venganza por todo el bullying que le hizo antes de "formalizar su relación" (aunque técnicamente solo habían sido "novios" por apenas 5 meses) y que lo que paso el día de hoy fue el toque final de su _obra maestra_.

La joven se volvió a acomodar en su cama y empezó a caer víctima del cansancio; su mente aun nublada con todas las emociones se encontraba en un estado de autoprotección, impidiendo ver a detalle todo lo que estaba pasando, enfocándose en el ahora y en lo que sentía en ese mismo instante la chica latina mantenía las lágrimas al margen y le restaba importancia a lo sucedido, en ese momento pareciera que Ronnie Anne solamente tuvo un mal día… en vez de haber terminado con el chico que la conocía como la palma de su mano por más de 4 años, por haber perdido a su mejor amigo y confidente que siempre se mantuvo con ella a pesar de la distancia… No… para ella solo era un mal día, Lincoln Loud ya no era tan importante…. De hecho, el joven Loud es una insignificancia que ocurrió en un insignificante día en donde Ronnie Anne tuvo un ligero disgusto… SIP eso era, y con eso en mente la joven pudo dormir de manera tranquila mientras en otro estado el "insignificante Loud" lloraba su corazón hasta quedarse seco…

Pero eso mis amados lectores es una historia para otro día….

 _ **Al otro día.**_

 _Si hago que ella me golpe primero y luego la mato podría apelar que fue en defensa propia –_ A pesar de carecer de lógica en el mundo real, para Lynn Loud era el plan perfecto para poder descargar el enojo y el instinto asesino que le genero ver a su hermanito llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de sus hermanas; lo único que le impedía ir a donde vivía la próxima occisa era el hecho de que entre ellas y sus hermanas mayores acordaron quedare a cuidar a Lincoln (Eso y que Lori no le quiso decir en donde vivía Ronnie Anne); Mientras tanto sus hermanas menos "efusivas" trataban de sacar lo sucedido al joven Loud, pero cada intento por su parte acababa en pequeñas lágrimas y el murmuro de un nombre en sollozos

Después de muchos intentos fallidos decidieron darle el espacio que necesitaba, pero Lynn aún seguía con sus "perfectos y razonables planes" pero tranquilos, no es que tenga un lado sociópata ni yandere, no iba a matar a nadie… pero una paliza si era aceptable; así que fue a buscar sus guantes de kickboxing de la suerte y empezó a practicar…

-¿Estas segura de que terminaron…?

 _-"Bueno… Bobby no me lo dijo como tal, solo me comento que Ronnie Anne no salió de su cuarto en todo el día y lo poco que lograron saber de ella fue que tuvo un mal día con un perdedor en el centro comercial"—_ Al escuchar la palabra perdedor Luna no pudo evitar molestarse, especialmente porque conectando los hechos, su hermano se suponía iba a encontrarse con Ronnie Anne ayer en el centro comercial… y no se necesita un genio para saber que ocurrió una pelea entre la joven pareja _._

-Aun así, viejo, los dos pequeños se veían muy serios con eso del noviazgo, no me puedo creer que puff en una sola tarde se terminara… a lo mejor solo fue una discusión –Trato de razonar Luna mientras mantenía alejada a Luan

-" _Lo dudo, Bobby se veía muy preocupado por su hermana y parece ser que irá esta tarde a su casa para tratar de hablar con ella_ "

-Sis, no me digas que volvió a terminar contigo solo por lo que paso con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne –

 _-"Ya no somos unos niños Luna, él es lo suficiente maduro para no dejar que eso nos afecte"_

-Si tú lo dices sister –Decía Luna y en ese momento se escuchó la puerta del pasillo abrirse – Te llamo luego Lori, creo que Lincoln salió de su habitación, quiero ir a hablar con el –Dijo de manera apresurada

-" _Adelante, te lo encargo mucho Luna, por favor cuida de nuestro pequeño Lync"_ -

-Por supuesto –Alcanzo a contestar mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Luan –Es tu turno sonrisas –Luan tomó el teléfono y comenzó a platicar con su hermana…

-Perdona si no me escucho muy animada, me preocupa nuestro hermano y yo… me gustaría pedirte un gran favor Lori

-" _Claro Luan lo que sea"_ –Contestó Lori

-Pues me gustaría saber si puedes llevarme con…

¡LINCOLN ¡- El grito Luna interrumpió la frase.

-" _¿Esa fue Luna?... ¿Luan que paso?"_

-LINCOLN Esta en el suelo… -Grito Luan antes de soltar el teléfono e ir corriendo por sus padres.

 _ **Fin del capítulo ½**_

Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco infinitamente el haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, este es mi primer trabajo en el universo de "The Loud House" después de haber pasado mucho tiempo leyendo obras maestras como

"The requiem for a Lod" por UnderratedHero;

"What Is A Person Worth?" Por That Engineer reviews

Y la mayoría de los trabajos por Aberrant Script y Flagg1991 (Maestros me quitó el sombrero ante su prolífera y exitosa redacción)

Me decidí a publicar uno de los varios trabajos que tengo en mente, esperando que sea de su agrado y si aún siguen conmigo en estas notas de autor me gustaría dar mi punto de vista y algo de background de esta historia...

La mayoría de los fanfictions rondan en el capítulo No Such Luck, o con la idea de Lincoln es adoptado, además de manejar lo que es el Loudcest; ( la primicia se está volviendo un poco repetitiva) y no tiene nada de malo, pero me gustaría empezar una tendencia de varias historias con la pareja semi canon de Ronnie x Lincoln y después ir agregándole un poco de Cristina x Lincoln y si la respuesta es favorable y logro tener la guía de los autores antes mencionados, detallar un poco de Loudcest pero enfocado más en el aspecto emocional y mental en vez del físico (Lo siento lectores no soy muy ameno a escribir esas escenas).

Y, para terminar; el plan es hacer un multiverso cuyo orden será revelado conforme lean todas las historias y publique la principal que conectará todos los trabajos en uno solo (Espero que resulte y no salga una masa de incoherencias aburridas).

Sin más que decir, les vuelvo agradecer por el tiempo prestado, invitándoles a dejar su opinión.


End file.
